1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to elevating means and more particularly to leg stilts of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Painters, plasterers, electricians and the like, frequently require heavy ladders, platforms and like stable supports in order to reach elevated and/or inaccessible work areas with safety. However, much time and effort are usually expended in moving such supports into place and in shifting them around from location to location as the work progresses. It would be far more convenient and efficient if a stable, light weight, durable and portable means of elevating the worker could be used, particularly means which could be easily and safely adjusted in height and effortlessly shifted from location to location without discontinuing the work. Leg stilts have been used from time to time for such purposes, but are usually very unstable.
Conventional leg stilts usually do not include means for adjusting the height of the worker above the ground. Although certain types of stilts can be adjusted for height, the worker must get down from the stilts in order to adjust them, thus causing a great inconvenience. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,195. A few types of stilts can be adjusted in height while being worn, but almost invariably are complicated in construction, expensive, heavy and clumsy. See for example, the stilts of U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,421 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,335. Although U.S. Pat. No. 238,042 discloses a relatively simple set of stilts capable of adjustment while being worn, such stilts are clearly unstable because the shoe stirrups shown extend laterally from the stilts. They could not be used by workman without risk. Moreover, the stilts have not support base at all. Also, the locking mechanism disclosed in that patent is primitive, uncertain and totally exposed to damage and malfunction. The stilts are clearly not safe and durable in use.
Therefore, a need still remains for a safe, durable, simple, efficient, stable and adjustable elevating device for use by workmen and the like.